Rowdy Ruff Leaguers
by KBD99
Summary: RRB, PPG, and the Justice League vs. a unknown enamy
1. Chapter 1

Brick POV:

Well it's been 2 years since me and my brothers were the PowerPuffs' dogs. Since then Boomer and Bubbles are engaged, me and Blossom are going steady, and Butch and Buttercup are dating but fight a lot. Me and my brothers have started going to high school and started fighting crime with the girls. Me and my brothers have become famous all throughout Townsville and but their are some heros that protest against me and my brothers being heros. The biggest protestors are the Justice League.

"The RowdyRuff Boys are criminals!", I herd Superman say on the TV. I was annoyed by how much they hated us.

"Which one would you say is the worse threat?", I herd the host ask Superman.

"Brick, he is the most dangerous because he dose not care who he hurts or who gets killed. He is the one with the controls and he's the one who will make the decision to reveal that they haven't changed.", said Superman. This made my blood boil and I shot the TV with an energy blast.

"Who the hell dose he think he is?!", I screamed out in rage.

"Brick, who cares what he says? It's what you do that counts.", said Blossom putting her hands on my chest.

"I know, but it just pisses me off when he dosen't even give me a chance.", I said.

"Brick, the only person you need to prove to that you changed is you.", she said poking my chest.

"Now lets get going we're going to be late to school.", she said giving me a peck on the cheek. She flew out the window and I followed her. She was wearing black jeans, red sneakers, a pink tee shirt, a white sweat shirt, and her hair was in a pony tail with her famous bow.

I ditched my hat a long time ago. I was wearing black and red jordans, dark blue jeans, a red Tap out shirt, and a black hoodie. My hair was still long but not in a pony tail. It came down to my shoulder blades and covered the top half of my blood red eyes. My hair wasn't strait, it was messy and spikey.

When we arrived at school we were shocked to see who was their, Superman.

"What do you want?", I asked with venom in my voice. It took all my will power to hold myself back from punching him in the face.

"I need to ask you some questions.", he said returning the venom I sent him.

"Ask away Sups.", I said still with venom.

"Not here, on the Watchtower."

"Fine, lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

Brick POV:

When me and Superman got to the Watchtower everyone just glared at me.

"Follow me. Don't wander off or try anything funny. This tower is full of super heros.", said Superman. I did what he said and followed him. We went into a room and all of the 7 founders were there.

"Ok, what do you want?", I asked.

"We need info.", said Batman.

"About what?", I asked.

"Not what, but who.", said Wonder Woman and then a picture came up on the monitor and I couldn't believe who was in the picture.

"Blitz...Where did you get this photo?", I asked.

"It was taken 3 days ago by Nightwing in Gotham. Who is he?", said Superman.

"He's my third brother, the forth RowdyRuff. But he died 10 years ago when we were 7."

"What's his story?", asked Flash.

"Well me, Butch, and Boomer wanted another brother since we were doing too much work for MoJo. So we created him to help with the load but he was unstable. Instead of snips, snails, and puppy dog tails we used hair, slugs, and cat whiskers. He looked different from us, he was bigger and had a hunch. Also, instead of doing evil he did good. He died 2 days later while fighting a monster."

"Well he's back and better than ever.", said Superman.

"I'll try to talk to him and see what's up.", I said and then I left.


	3. Chapter 3

Brick POV:

I called Butch and Boomer and told them to meet me at MoJo's lab. Since MoJo is now locked up forever we can use it as a hang out.

"What's up?", asked Butch.

"Blitz is alive and he is up to no good."

"What?! But he blew up fighting a monster, we all saw it.", said Boomer. I showed them the picture.

"Well, he's back and it looks like he is stable.", I said.

"What are we going to do?", asked Butch.

"I'm going to try and talk to him and if he rejects going good, then we take him out.", I said. Then we herd our hotline ringing, it was the JL telling us where Blitz is.

"Let's go!", I said and then I took off with my brothers behind me.

**5 min. later**

****We arrived at Keystone city where Blitz was attacking the town. He had long chocolate brown hair like Justin Beiber, and his eyes were a dark purple. He was wearing a purple tee shirt with a horizontal line on it, black jeans, purple and black jordans, and a fingerless glove on his right hand.

"Blitz!", I yelled to him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my eldest brother Brick.", he said with an evil grin.

"We need to talk. You need to stop destroying towns."

"What?! Why?! I thought all you ever wanted me to do is to be evil."

"That was when we were young and stupid."

"What will happen if I refuse?"

"I'll have to take you out."

"Ha! You?! Your not strong enough to beat me, no one is. I'm the strongest thing in the universe!"

"Fine then, if you want it the hard way then i guess I have no choice but to fight you."


	4. Chapter 4

Brick POV:

I couldn't believe I have to fight my brother and the one I have lost at that.

"Let's go!", I said as I charged at him. We clashed and were throwing punches and kicks at each other. I got the better of him and punched him in the face. Then I kneed him in gut and punched him into the ground. I then sent energy blast after energy blast at him. A giant explosion happened and I smirked thinking it was over. I flew down and turned my back to the smoke.

"Is that all you got?", I turned around and saw him standing their like I did nothing to him. The only way you could tell something happened is that his shirt was burned off.

"If ti is than your screwed.", he said with an evil smirk. I was frozen with shock. He then blitzed at me, hence his name, and punched me in the gut. My breath was knocked out of my and I could here the crack of my rips. I coughed and saw my blood on the ground. Then he uppercutted me in the face. His power was incredible. He was the strongest enamy that I've ever faced, including HIM and the PowerPuffs.

I was on the ground looking up at him. "Good night Brick!", he said to me. Then he lifted his foot and stomped me in the face and everything went black.

"What the?! Where am I?!"", I asked when I woke up.

"Where is Blitz?!"

"Calm down Brick, your in the medical wing of the Watchtower.", said Blossom.

"Blitz got away though.", said a girl who I didn't know. She looked like Blitz but was a girl.

"And who are you?", I asked with confusion.

"Oh! I'm Bunny the fourth PowerPuff."

"Yeah she was died a long time ago but the Profesor brought her back to life.", said Bubbles

"She's stronger than ever!", said Buttercup.

"And if it weren't for her Blitz would of killed you", said Blossom.


	5. Chapter 5

Brick POV:

"You aren't fit run this opperatin! I fonder why your the leader!", screamed Superman.

"Hey! Brick's a great leader!", sad Boomer.

"He's the best leader in the world!", said Butch.

"If you continue to lead us we'll never stop Blitz!", said Superman.

"Well who knows more about him than me and my brothers? You? I know what he'll do next.", I said.

"How?", he asked me.

"Because I used to be evil like him.", I said.

"You know what? Let's settle this, me vs. you! Whoever wins gets to lead this opperation!", said Superman.

"FINE! LET'S GO!" We went to the arena that was in the watchtower. I knew Superman would be one of the toughest opponents I've ever faced, that's why he's called Superman.

"Let's start this.", I said and then we charged at each other. We threw punches and kicks and then he got the advantage. He punched me in the face and I went flying.

"Is that all you got?", I asked him wiping my bloody nose. Then I charged at him and punched him in the face and then kneed him in the gut. I kicked him back and shot an energy laser at him.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge.", he said before he blasted me with his heat beams. Then he started sending vollies of punches to my face. I caught on and head butted him in the face. Then I sent vollies of kicks to his gut and face, one kick sent him flying. When I saw him his nose was broken and had a black eye. I couldn't feel my nose and spat out tooth.

"I'm done with this!", I said charging up my ultimate attack, the RowdyRuff Blast. Then I fired it and it hit him head on and their was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared he was on the ground unconsious, I beat Superman.


	6. Question

**Hey everyone no new chapter here but a question.**

**Brick: What?! **

**Boomer: OMG!**

**Butch: Why!?**

**Me: I have a question for the readers. What should the next fight be? **

**Brick: Oh yeah! I remember now. The rules are...**

**Butch: 1. It HAS to be a review.**

**Boomer: 2. It has to be (PPG, me, or Butch) vs. (Justice League Founder except Superman)**

**Brick: 3. Don't complain if your matchup wasn't selected.**

**Me: Well, get to it! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Blossom POV:

Wow I couldn't believe Brick beat Superman. We were standing there in shock, then Brick fell unconsious 1 minute later. We took him to the infermary.

"I can't believe that someone like _him_ could beat beat Superman.", said Wonder Woman.

"What do you mean,'like _him_'?", I asked with venom in my voice.

"A cocky little punk that thinks he is the best fighter their is."

"That's my boyfriend your talking about!"

"Well than, it looks like you have no standards.", she said. That was my last straw, I punched her square in the jaw and she went flying.

"WOW! Blossom calm down!", said Buttercup getting in front of me with Bubbles before I could do anything.

"Wonder Woman are you alright?", asked Hawkgirl keeping WW at bay.

"Thats it you little bitch! Me and you, one on one, tommorow at the arena, 1 o'clock, be their!", she screamed at me before leaving.

"Blossom is pissed.", said Butch to Boomer with a smile on his face.

"I expected that from Buttercup but not Blossom.", said Boomer who gave me a high five.

"Yeah well, I know she'll kick WonderWoman's ass.", said Butch giving me a high five as well.


	8. Chapter 7

Blossom POV:

I was ready for this fight, I wasn't about to let that skank talk about my man like that.

"Blossom are you ready?", asked Buttercup.

"More ready than I've ever been."

"Remember to keep your hands up and stay off your back.", said Butch. I can't wait to kick WonderWoman's ass. Since this was going to be a fight for all the members of league to see we got to pick entry music.

I then herd Brick's music, the song I choose. I walked out and glared at my opponent.

"Let's go!", I screamed and charged at her. I threw a right and she caught it and flipped me over. I was on my back but before she could get on top I kicked her in the face. Too my surprise she was unconsious. I got up and raised my arms in victory.

"What the hell!" I turned and saw SuperMan and Brick looking pissed.

"What are you doing? You guys should be coming up with a plan to stop Blitz, not fighting.", said SuperMan.

"Blossom I thought you were better than this.", said Brick.

"Okay people let's get back to work.", said SuperMan.


	9. Chapter 8

Blitz POV:

"I brought you back to life more powerful than all three of your combined so you could kill them and the PowerPuffs! But, you failed at that and you want me to forgive you!", shouted Him. He was pissed that I wasn't able to kill Brick.

"I didn't know that Bunny would come back and be as strong as me.", I said defending myself. Him calmed down and evil grin came upon his face.

"Try again and don't worry about Bunny, I'll handle her.", he said in his dark demonic voice. I was glad he wasn't pissed anymore but I was kinda scared of what he'll do.

"So should I go now?", I asked.

"No, let me handle Bunny then when I give you the claws up you go." he said in his female-like voice.

Bunny POV:

I was walking down the street when I herd a scream. I rushed over to it and saw it was Sedusa.

"Sedusa, give up and I won't have to hurt you.", I said. She said nothing and kept her back towards me. I took a few steps closer and then suddenly her body fell, her throat was slit. Their was a person behind her and it was...

"HIM!", I screamed.

"Hello Bunny, how are you?", he asked in his demonic voice.** (Ok I'm going to make this easier. From now on bold quotes from him are his demonic voice while regular are female-like voice.)** I was scared, then with one long claw he grabbed me by the throat.

"I hope you enjoyed your few days of living because it's coming to an end." Then he started adding pressure to the claw, I could feel my blood trickling out. Then he slit my throat, and dropped me. I could feel my self getting weaker, I tried to call out for help but couldn't get anything out. Then everything went black...

Brick POV:

_What type of monster could do this? _I asked myself but I already knew the answer. It wasn't Blitz because he just wants us and wouldn't kill Sedusa... it was Him.

"Bunny... why?!", sobbed Blossom. It pained me to see her like this.

"Him will pay for what he did!", screamed Buttercup, even she was crying. Bubbles couldn't say a word she just hugged Boomer and sobbed. Me and my brothers were the only one who weren't showing any emotion shift.

"Brick, don't at least feel at tad bit sad!?", asked Sups.

"You forget, I've experienced death and she's going to heaven and will get to meet God.", I said.

"Well to bad you won't though." I turned and saw Blitz.

"What do you want?", I asked. He smiled and said...

"To kill you guys."

**ME: BUISNESS IS PICKING UP!** **I have some news for my fans who read my first two stories and miss them. I'm rewriting them!**


	10. Chapter 9

Blitz POV:

They were all mopping over Bunny's death.

"To kill you guys", I said after Brick asked me why I was there. The Justice League was there as well.

"Him, can you handle the JL for me?", I asked.

**"Why not?"**, he said. Then he quickly got the JL away. I scanned the rest of them, deciding who I would take out first.

Bubbles POV:

Blitz charged at me and tackled me into a building and repetdly in the face. It was 3 minutes before Boomer chases him off me.

"You ok?", asked Buttercup. She helped me up and I dusted myself off.

"Yeah.", I managed to say. Then we say Boomer fly into a building a block away. We flew up to go fight Blitz, Buttercup went to punch him in the face but he dodged. Then he blasted her in the side. She fell to the ground. I flew to her and she was holding her lifted her hands and there was a huge hole in her side. Blood was pouring out and I was scared.

"BLOSSOM! HELP!", I screamed and she arrived.

"Buttercup!", she rushed to her side and tried to stop the bleeding and failed. Buttercup's eyes started to close.

"No, Buttercup!", screamed Blossom. Then Buttercup let out her last breath.

Butch POV:

"No, Buttercup!", I herd Blossom say. I turned and saw her dead. The girl I loved was dead, the girl who once owned me when I was her dog...dead. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. My anger was building along with my energy.

"You'll pay for that!", I screamed at that. I rushed at him and got him into a bear hug.

"Butch! Don't do it!", screamed Brick.

"Brick, Boomer, I've always loved you.", I said tears rolling down my eyes. My body was getting covered by green energy.

"Buttercup, I'll be with you soon.", I whispered to myself. Then I saw green light and then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 10

Boomer POV:

"No, Butch!", I said. Why did he have to use his last resort to kill Blitz.

"That's a shame!" Me and and Brick turned and saw Blitz was still alive, Butch failed.

"How are you alive?", asked Brick who was clearly pissed. Blitz just laughed. I had enough I charged at him with all my speed and hit him square in the face. When I looked up all my fist did was move his face. He got an evil grin on his face.

Brick POV:

Blitz now has my little brother at his mercy, but I'm to scared to go up there and help. Blitz started punching Boomer in the face. Then Bubbles shot past me in a blur and tried to help Boomer but was failing at it.

"Brick what's the matter?" I turned and saw Blossom. She was worried about me. I just looked to ashamed to talk. She slapped me straight across my face.

"I asked you a question so answer.", she said glaring at me.

"I-I'm too scared.", I said with my head down.

"So, your just going to let Butch's death be in vain? Your going to let Boomer die? I thought I was talking to Brick JoJo, leader of the RowdyRuff Boys. I didn't know I was talking to a pussy.", she said with venom in her voice. She slapped me again but harder and flew off to help. He was taking them all on with ease. Then he blasted them all away and they flew into buildings. Then appeared right in front of me.

"Hello Brick. Did you think I forgot about you?", he said and then punched me in the gut. I doubled over in pain. He laughed and took my hat. Then he put it on his head.

"Aww what's the matter big brother?", he asked sarcasticly.

"Leave him alone!", I herd Boomer scream as he ramed into the gut of Blitz. Blitz then blasted a energy blast in to Boomer's gut. I saw blood falling from Boomer.

"Boomer, no!", I said and attempted to get Blitz off him. Blitz mearly punched me and I went flying into a building. I was dazed but I could still hear Bubbles screaming for help and then it stopped instantly.

"Bubbles!", I herd Blossom say. I got up but was very weak. I got to the hole I made and saw Blitz beating a bloody Blossom. I tried to go help but before I could he lifted up Blossom and brought her back down onto his knee, Blossom went limp and quiet. He killed everybody, my brothers, the PPG, and most recently my love. Something inside me cracked I could feel my power rising higher than it ever has. My anger was the most I ever had in my life.

"Blitz!", I screamed as I charged at him he turned but to late I hit him square in the nose and flew back. He looked at his nose and blood was gushing out of it. He smiled.

"So, this won't be easy after all?"


	12. Chapter 11

**IM BACK! HAHAHAHA! YEA MISS ME!**

**Brick: Where were you?**

**Stupid Blizzard Nemo. It took out my internet.**

**Butch:But now your back?**

**Yep.**

**Boomer: Still plan to rewrite our story?**

**HELL YEAH!**

Brick POV:

"So, this won't be easy after all?" Those words made blood boil.

"I'll make you wish you were dead! And when I think you've felt my pain, then I'll let you die a slow painful death!", I screamed.

"Oh I'm soooo scared.", he said sacasrticly. We rushed at each other and collided. I threw fists and kicks, he did the same. He hit me in cheek with a right while I hit him with a left to the cheek. We didn't budge and then we flew away. I quickly made a beeline for him. I tackled him into the pavement and started punching him in the face. He kicked me off and I charged at him. He hit me with a car which sent me flying. I wiped blood off the corner of my mouth. I charged up a energy blast.

"ROWDYRUFF BLAST!", I screamed and fired a gigantic blast at him. He tried to dodge but it got his leg. When the dust cleared he was down on the ground looking at what was left of his leg. I smiled and knew my anger was controling me. But, I didn't care. I kicked him in the gut and grabbed a handful of his hair. I lifted him up with my left hand and with my right I started pounding his face in.

"Brick, p-please spare me. I beg of you!", he cried in fear. I grabbed him by the neck and started chocking him.

"You took everyone I've every loved. My friends and family. Why should I?", I asked my grip loosening so he could talk.

"Him, Him made me. He said he would kill me if I didn't." I smiled at this.

"Thanks for the info.", I said and then I squeezed my hand so tight his head popped off. I wiped his blood off my hand. I then flew to Him's place.

"HIM! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!", I screamed when I got there.

"Hello Brick. What brings you here?", he said with a smile.

"I'm here to end your life.", I said.

**How was it? **

**Brick: Remember to review...**

**Butch:if you do you get...**

**Boomer: a BLT and Chocolatechip cookie.**

**Bye! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Him POV:

"I'm here to end your life.", he said with anger in his voice.

"You think you can kill me?! **I'm immortal!"**, I screamed.

"Well, at least I'll be with Blossom in the end.", he said and got into a fighting stance. Their was no way to make this boy quit was their.

"Too bad, you were always my favorite.", I said and then blasted him with an energy blast made of pure darkness. I grabbed him by the neck with my claw and smashed his face into the ground repiditly and then threw him against the wall.

**"Give up?",** I said.

"You'll have to kill me.", he said.

**"Fine!",** I screamed. I grabbed each of his arms and threw him to the ground. I pinned his arms down and with my high heels I stomped his face several times. Then I blasted him with another energy blast and kicked him into the wall. I laughed at him and his meger attempt to fight me in my domain. But, he launched himself at me and hit me in my gut, which knocked the breath out from me. He then shot energy blast,point blank, into my face.

"ROWDYRUFF BLAST!", he shouted and then I got hit by a gigantic energy wave. I looked up and saw he was smirking.

Brick POV:

"Is that the best you got?", I herd Him say. That made my heart drop and when the dust cleared I saw he was standing their like nothing happened. He then charged at me and cut me across the chest with his claw. Then he used it like a club and nailed me in my ribs. I coughed up blood and he kneed me in the face.

"Are you going to cry? **What's the matter?"**, he said mockingly. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I closed my eyes and everything went black. Then I started to see light, I herd the laughter of my brothers.

"Yo Brick, what up?", I saw Butch, but he got killed by Blitz.

"Man, you look like shit.", said Boomer. My eyes widened when I saw everyone, Bunny, Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, and... Blossom!

"Where am I?", I asked.

"Your on the path between Heaven and Earth.", said Bunny.

"Why?"

"You looked like you needed help.", said Buttercup.

"And we're here to give you the power to defeat Him.", said Bubbles. Then Blossom came to me and had a orb of light in her hand.

"This will give you the power of an angle. Are you ready?", she said. I nodded my head. She kissed me on the lips, then she stuck the orb into my side and their was a flash of light.

Him POV:

He has been letting me do this to him. I was about to finish him when their was a flash of light. It faded and I saw him.

"No, how did you..."


	14. Chapter 13

Him POV:

"No how did you...", was all I managed to get out before he kicked me in the side of the head. I went flying and crashed into a wall. I got a good look at him, he couldn't be the same person I was fighting.

"What's the matter afraid of something?", Brick asked with the same voice. His hair was now whiter than snow and he had angle wings. His shirt was missing which reveled his chisled body. His eyes were now silver and his aura was white. He had lighting all around his body and his hands were taped up. He smiled his cocky smile.

"How the hell did you get angle powers?", I screamed. He laughed like I just made a joke.

"That's just it, it wasn't hell. It was Heaven.", he said with the same smile. He then disappeared and I couldn't find him. Then I was kicked in the back and sent flying into the wall.

"What's the matter, am I too fast for you?", he asked mockingly. I was stunned, he was right behind where I was standing. I shot a orb of darkness at him but he quickly disappeared. I swung my arm around but he wasn't their. I then got blasted by a energy blast in the back. I stumbled but didn't fall, I swung another claw behind me but he caught it. Then he uppercutted me and I fell back.

Brick POV:

"This is too easy!", I said laughing at Him. I feel incredible, my powers are so advanced. I thought I was powerful when I was angry, look at me now.

"You little brat!", he screamed. He shot a dark energy orb at me, I dodged and shot a light orb at him. He dodged and it hit a chest, the lock broke. It flung open and dark aura started to surround him.

"HAHAHAHA! You little retard, you've released my true power!", Him screamed. He started to transform, his skin turned jet black, his eyes turned blood red, his body got massive and ripped, and his claws got sharper and looked like two saws. I just stood their silent.

"What? No more comments?", he said, his voice sounded like a demonic Batman. He disappeared and hit me from behind. _So, thats what that feels like._ He intercepted me and kicked me into a wall.

"Okay thats it!", I screamed. I charged at him and went fist to fist with him. We were dead even, no one could get the advantage. Then I got a good right on his chin, and he got me with a right of his own. We flew back away from each other.

"I'll admit, you're good.", I said.

"Thanks.", he said.

"But, not good enough.", I said as I shot an energy orb at him. He flew up to dodge but I was their waiting for him. I punched him in the face. He flew back but he managed to hit me with a energy blast. We flew at each other and clashed again. I locked his claws and we started pushing, trying to physically get the advantage. The energy was too much and their was a huge explosion. We went flying into walls.

"Lets settle this!", he screamed and then summoned the Hell sword, a sword that was made by Satin himself from the hellfire and brimstone of Hell. I summoned the sword of Jesus, the sword Jesus blessed to be invincible.


	15. Chapter 14 (Final)

Brick POV:

Me and him clashed swords. The only sound their was the sound of the swords. I then hit the his sword outta his hand.

"You ready to die?", I asked.

"Not yet.", he said has he kicked my sword outta my hand, we were back at square one. We clashed again fists flying. He caught me with a good right and then kneed me in the gut. While I was bending down because of the impact he shot energy blasts into my face, which sent me flying. He kept up the assault by kicking me into the ground before I could hit the wall.

"It looks like you'll be the one dieing.", he said. He grabbed me by the throat with his claws and started choking me. My vison started to get hazy and I started to panick. I turned and saw the sword of Jesus. I reached for it, I could feel the blood from my neck starting to trickle out. It was so close to my grasp and finally I grabbed it. I stabbed him in the neck with it. His hold loosened and his blood trickled on to my face.

"Enjoy death bitch.", I said as I got up. I laughed but then I felt an immense pain in my gut. I looked down and saw the Hell sword's blade sticking out.

"What? You thought that was the last of me?", said...Blitz!

"How?", I asked. He laughed at me.

"You killed me and when I died I went to Hell, aka here.", he said.

"Thanks.", I said.

"For what?", he asked stunned.

"For killing me. Now I get to be with Blossom and my brothers.", I said. Then I saw a light.

"Come on Brick, you earned it.", I herd Butch say from the light.

"But before I leave..", I said and and then turned around and cut off his head with the sword of Jesus. Then I walked into the light.


End file.
